Don't Jump
by Carol Coldibeli
Summary: Songfic/Oneshot/UA/Saga POV. Saga errou muito com Kanon, mas ele nunca poderia imaginar que o irmão reagiria de forma tão definitiva... E amedrontadora. Presente de Natal para todas, incluindo a mim mesma. FINALIZADA E COM FINAL ALTERNATIVO.
1. Don't Jump

**N/A:** _Por favor, não me apedrejem. Eu senti necessidade de escrever essa oneshot (não me perguntem por que) e aproveitar para presentear a mim e a todas vocês (pelo menos pra quem gosta de drama). Feliz Natal._

**Música:** _Don't Jump do Tokio Hotel_

_Obs: Eu coloquei a letra em inglês, mas o original é em alemão e se chama "Spring Nicht"._

_Obs²: Para entenderem melhor, vejam o clip pois eu baseei essa fic nele._

_Novamente meu intuito não foi fazer yaoi, mas deixei em aberto para quem quiser ler assim._

_Boa Leitura, a gente se vê lá embaixo._

**XXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxXXXXXxxxXXX**

**Capítulo Único**

**Don't Jump**

**Saga POV**

Eu me sinto extremamente tolo. Briguei com o meu irmão por um motivo bestificantemente imbecil.

Ando pelas ruas escuras, a lua já está alta na céu, algumas pessoas passam por mim, mas eu nem olho para elas, só tenho uma pessoa em mente: Kanon, meu amado irmão gêmeo. Preciso me desculpar com ele.

Instintivamente, tomo o rumo do prédio onde fica o apartamento dele.

_On top of the roof_

_The air is so cold and so calm_

_I say tour name in silence_

_You don't want to hear it right now_

_**(No topo do telhado**_

_**O ar é frio e calmo**_

_**Eu digo seu nome no silencio**_

_**Mas você não quer ouvi-lo agora)**_

Assim que chego perto do prédio, noto algo estranho. Haviam muitas viaturas ao redor, e uma área estava sendo isolada por uma fita amarela.

Estremeço ao pensar que poderia haver algum ladrão ou assassino dentro do prédio, mas então, noto um detalhe importante, todos estão olhando para cima.

Sigo o olhar deles e vejo uma silhueta no topo do prédio, bem na beirada.

_The eyes of the city_

_Are couting the tears falling down_

_Each one a promise of everything_

_You never found_

_**(Os olhos da cidade**_

_**Estão contando as lágrimas que estão caindo**_

_**E cada uma é uma promessa de tudo**_

_**O que você nunca encontrou)**_

Subitamente sinto o ar me faltar, meus olhos turvam, meu corpo endurece. Mesmo de longe eu consigo identificar perfeitamente a figura, ela é igual a mim.

Algo cai de lá e desfaz-se ao encontrar o chão e várias outras seguem depois dela... Lágrimas... Meu irmão estava chorando.

Meu corpo ainda se recusa a me obedecer, apenas quando eu o vejo movendo-se ainda para mais perto da beirada é que consigo retomar meus movimentos... E minha voz.

-KANON

_I scream into the night for you_

_Don't make it true_

_Don't jump_

_The lights will not guide you through_

_They're deceiving you_

_Don't jump_

_Don't let memories go of me and you_

_The world is down there out the view_

_Please don't jump_

_**(Eu grito na noite por você**_

_**Não torne isso real**_

_**Não pule!**_

_**As luzes não vão te guiar,**_

_**Elas estão te enganando!**_

_**Não pule!**_

_**Não deixe as memórias fugirem de mim e de você**_

_**O mundo está lá embaixo, fora de vista**_

_**Por favor, não pule)**_

Começo a correr desesperadamente. Um turbilhão passou pela minha cabeça. Kanon sempre foi mais sensível e impulsivo... Mas nunca tinha passado pela minha cabeça que ele pensaria em se matar!

Passo por várias pessoas, quase tombo com um rapaz de vermelho antes de violar a faixa amarela estabelecida pela polícia.

Paro um pouco e olho para cima e por um momento, pareceu que nossos olhares se encontraram.

_You open your eyes_

_But you can't remember what for_

_The snow falls quietly_

_You can't feel it no more_

_**(Você abre seus olhos**_

_**Mas não consegue lembrar porque**_

_**A neve cai silenciosamente**_

_**E você não consegue mais sentir)**_

Continuo correndo, tudo à minha volta passa-se como um borrão. Sinto-me como se não fosse feito de matéria, pois assim que passo por dois homens brigando, pareceu-me que atravessei seus corpos.

Não me prendi a detalhes, alcancei a entrada do prédio e... Que ótimo, o elevador está em manutenção.

Sem pensar duas vezes, corro para as escadas.

_Somewhere up there_

_You lost yourself in your pain_

_Your dream of the end_

_To start all over again_

_**(Em algum lugar aí em cima**_

_**Você se perdeu em sua dor**_

_**Você sonha com o fim**_

_**Para começar tudo de novo!)**_

Sei que terei trabalho, afinal esse prédio tem 20 andares e Kanon está no telhado, mas não me importa, meu irmão é mais importante do que tudo.

Desesperado, agora subo as escadas o mais rápido que posso, porém, fui tolo ao usar toda a minha velocidade agora, fiquei cansado mais rápido.

Terminando as escadas do décimo andar, minhas pernas cedem e eu caio de joelhos. Respiro fundo e devagar, me ponho de pé. Mesmo esgotado pela corrida, eu tenho um objetivo maior e me forço a continuar subindo, faltam só mais dez andares.

_I scream into the night for you_

_Don't make it true_

_Don't jump_

_The lights will not guide you through_

_They're deceiving you_

_Don't jump_

_Don't let memories go of me and you_

_The world is down there out the view_

_Please don't jump, don't jump!_

_**(Eu grito na noite por você**_

_**Não torne isso real**_

_**Não pule!**_

_**As luzes não vão te guiar,**_

_**Elas estão te enganando!**_

_**Não pule!**_

_**Não deixe as memórias fugirem de mim e de você**_

_**O mundo está lá embaixo, fora de vista**_

_**Por favor, não pule, não pule!)**_

Meus músculos doem, minha respiração falha, sinto que estou desfalecendo. Mas a angustia em meu peito fica cada vez mais forte.

"Vamos lá seu fracote!" disse uma vozinha no fundo da minha mente "Por sua culpa ele vai morrer, faça algo!".

Por mais que eu quisesse que essa vozinha se calasse, eu sabia que ela estava certa, era minha culpa, toda minha.

Não diminuo o ritmo da subida, mesmo que seja a ultima coisa que eu faça, me recuso a deixar Kanon morrer por minha causa!

_I don't know how long_

_I can hold you so strong_

_I don't know how long..._

_**(Eu não sei por quanto tempo**_

_**Eu posso te abraçar tão forte**_

_**Eu não sei por quanto tempo...)**_

Venço o último degrau finalmente! Estou exausto, mas... Kanon agora está perto. Não cheguei tão longe para desistir agora.

Abro o portão e atravesso o telhado, ainda correndo, até onde meu irmão está.

Meu sobretudo pesa e voa com o vento, mas está frio... Muito frio... E Kanon está de camisa de manga curta! Oh Zeus! Ele realmente quer morrer!

Paro ao lado dele, e ele me olha nos olhos. Agora tenho certeza de que estava chorando.

Estendo minha mão para ele em um convite mudo, mas ele não se mexe.

_Just take my hand_

_I'll gave you the chance_

_Don't jump_

_**(Apenas pegue a minha mão,**_

_**Eu te darei uma chance**_

_**Não pule!)**_

-Kanon, segure a minha mão – ouvi minha própria voz sair falhada – Não faça isso.

-Me desculpe por todos os problemas que lhe causei, Saga. Juro que a partir de hoje não terá mais que se preocupar comigo – ele disse, e sua voz estava embargada. Deu mais um passo, agora eu estava REALMENTE preocupado, se ele se movesse mais um milímetro, eu o perdia para sempre.

-Se você pular eu nunca vou te perdoar – eu já estava entrando em pânico, não sabia o que fazer. Logo eu, que sempre fui racional e controlado... Bom, se eu tivesse sido racional desde o começo, pra começar não estaria nessa situação... nenhum de nós.

Ele me olhou com estranheza como se me perguntasse o que eu queria. Unf! E ele ainda tinha dúvidas?!

_I scream into the night for you_

_Don't make it true_

_Don't jump_

_The lights will not guide you through_

_They're deceiving you_

_Don't jump_

_Don't let memories go of me and you_

_The world is down there out the view_

_Please don't jump, don't jump!_

_And if all that can't hold you back..._

_I'll jump for you._

_**(Eu grito na noite por você**_

_**Não torne isso real**_

_**Não pule!**_

_**As luzes não vão te guiar,**_

_**Elas estão te enganando!**_

_**Não pule!**_

_**Não deixe as memórias fugirem de mim e de você**_

_**O mundo está lá embaixo, fora de vista**_

_**Por favor, não pule, não pule!**_

_**E se nad puder te fazer voltar atrás...**_

_**Eu pularei por você)**_

Relutante, ele pega a minha mão. Graças a Zeus!

Assim que o tiro da borda, o puxo para um abraço apertado, ah como eu senti medo de perdê-lo! O que dizem é verdade, só damos valor ao que temos quando perdemos. No meu caso, eu quase perdi o que eu tinha de mais valioso... QUASE.

-Vamos para o seu apartamento, Kanon, vai pegar pneumonia se continuar aqui. – Tiro o meu casaco e coloco nele.

Meu gêmeo sorri para mim e eu retribuo. E agora, com ele em segurança, custo a acreditar no que aconteceu... Tudo parece ser um borrão na minha mente, está tudo muito confuso.

Apenas quando eu entro no apartamento e sento no sofá, sinto todo o meu cansaço me golpear de uma só vez. Não consigo e nem preciso mais lutar contra ele, sinto-me bem, e exausto. Boa noite.

**---------- Fim ---------**

**N/A:** _Bom, aí está outro drama… Um uma tentativa de fazer um drama u.u Eu estava pesando em colocar final trágico, mas daí lembrei que era presente de natal e voltei atrás, espero que tenham gostado, eu fiz com todo o meu carinho._

**Curiosidade:** _Essa música representa muito para gêmeos Tom e Bill Kaulitz, que a compuseram. Quando o clip com a música na versão original em alemão foi lançado, causou pânico nas fãs pois o Bill pulou do telhado __**(obviamente, o cenário tava montado né dãã bando de imbecis, não é preciso ver o making of pra saber disso)**__, mas a mensagem da música é simples: Se o Bill resolvesse se matar, seu irmão estaria ao seu lado SEMPRE e vice-versa. Lindo, non?_

_Bom, gêmeos por gêmeos, novamente Saga e Kanon foram meus escolhidos para estrelar essa fic, é incrível como parece fácil escrever drama com eles._

_Beijos e Feliz Natal!!_


	2. Final Alternativo

Venço o último degrau finalmente! Estou exausto, mas... Kanon agora está perto. Não cheguei tão longe para desistir agora.

Abro o portão e atravesso o telhado, ainda correndo, até onde meu irmão está.

Meu sobretudo pesa e voa com o vento, mas está frio... Muito frio... E Kanon está de camisa de manga curta! Oh Zeus! Ele realmente quer morrer!

Paro ao lado dele, e ele me olha nos olhos. Agora tenho certeza de que estava chorando.

Estendo minha mão para ele em um convite mudo, mas ele não se mexe.

_Just take my hand_

_I'll gave you the chance_

_Don't jump_

_**(Apenas pegue a minha mão,**_

_**Eu te darei uma chance**_

_**Não pule!)**_

-Kanon, segure a minha mão – ouvi minha própria voz sair falhada – Não faça isso.

-Me desculpe por todos os problemas que lhe causei, Saga. Juro que a partir de hoje não terá mais que se preocupar comigo – ele disse, e sua voz estava embargada. Deu mais um passo, agora eu estava REALMENTE preocupado, se ele se movesse mais um milímetro, eu o perdia para sempre.

-Se você pular eu nunca vou te perdoar – eu já estava entrando em pânico, não sabia o que fazer. Logo eu, que sempre fui racional e controlado... Bom, se eu tivesse sido racional desde o começo, pra começar não estaria nessa situação... nenhum de nós.

Ele me olhou com estranheza como se me perguntasse o que eu queria. Unf! E ele ainda tinha dúvidas?!

_I scream into the night for you_

_Don't make it true_

_Don't jump_

_The lights will not guide you through_

_They're deceiving you_

_Don't jump_

_Don't let memories go of me and you_

_The world is down there out the view_

_Please don't jump, don't jump!_

_**(Eu grito na noite por você**_

_**Não torne isso real**_

_**Não pule!**_

_**As luzes não vão te guiar,**_

_**Elas estão te enganando!**_

_**Não pule!**_

_**Não deixe as memórias fugirem de mim e de você**_

_**O mundo está lá embaixo, fora de vista**_

_**Por favor, não pule, não pule!**_)

Ele desvia o olhar de mim. Mas que diabos esse cabeça oca vai fazer? Meu desespero volta aos poucos. Mais uma lágrima escorre pelo seu rosto.

-Não precisa fingir Saga – ele disse solenemente – Adeus.

Mas o que? Não!!

-NÃO, KANON!!!

Grito ao vê-lo jogar-se. Nesse momento eu vejo tudo em câmera lenta. Kanon virou de costas e deixou-se cair. No mesmo momento em que eu gritava, meu corpo reagiu e corri a seu encontro. Era tarde demais, mas eu não queria aceitar.

_And if all that can't hold you back..__._

_I'll jump for you._

_**(E se nada puder te fazer voltar atrás...**_

_**Eu pularei por você)**__._

Assim que ele não tinha mais apoio, atirei-me em sua direção com a esperança de conseguir empurrá-lo de volta caso conseguisse impulso, nem que eu tivesse que usar meu próprio corpo como apoio para tal.

Não deu certo. Me sinto mal por não poder fazer nada para ele sobreviver, provavelmente devido à altura desse prédio estaremos mortos antes de chegarmos ao chão, por causa da pressão. A única coisa que me consola é que morreremos juntos, pois eu não posso viver sem ele. Kanon é tudo o que eu sou e tudo o que corre nas minhas veias**(1)**. Nós nascemos juntos, e morreremos juntos.

Nos abraçamos fortemente. Palavras não são necessárias, e o que sentimos não pode ser expressado por elas.

Aos poucos a minha visão turva, sinto uma dor de cabeça terrível e a minha consciência se esvai. Antes mesmo de sentir o choque com o solo.

**---------- Fim do Final Alternativo --------**

**N/A:** _Oi amores! Então, fiquei com vontade de criar um final alternativo para essa fic, sei lá... Acho que eu queria que morressem mesmo O.o_

_Esse final ficou bem mais piegas, mas eu achei bonitinho.... Sei lá, me digam o que acharam._

_**(1):**__ O original é "Du bist alles was ich bin, und alles was durch meine adern fliebt" que significa "Você é tudo o que eu sou e tudo o que corre nas minhas veias", é um trechinho da música "In die Nacht" também do Tokio Hotel. __**(Obs: Esse "b" de "fliebt" na verdade é a letra grega "beta", mas o FF não me deixou colocar).**_


End file.
